


Fanfic Illustration

by drowninglub



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglub/pseuds/drowninglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno paints Sid's nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visionshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Constant as the Northern Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833973) by [visionshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows). 



> I wasn't sure what I was looking for at the beginning but somehow.. It just happened. Hope this helps hon. :)


End file.
